Dream Girl
by Prevet
Summary: I had a dream not to long ago based in the naruto world and ther was a girl with in the story I wrote up what happened and added a little me to make it interesting


Dream Girl

By: Prevet

Story experienced by Prevet set in the Naruto world

"I WILL NEVER QUIT! BELIEVE IT! I WILL BECOME HOKAGE EVEN IF IM A GENIN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Said a boy the front of the classroom. I put my hand down before the teacher sees me.

"Hmmm… I hope he didn't see me." I say in my head.

"ALRIGHT THEN DOES ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO QUIT BEFORE I TELL YOU THE 10th QUESTION?" Said the teacher in front. A short pause, with silence fills the room. "OK THEN YOU PASS." Says the teacher.

"I can't believe this… was he just messing with us? Hmm… Ok… I guess I got nothing to complain about." I say in my head. I lay my head on the desk and take a rest and recharge my brain cells the just got fried by that insane teacher with the coat.

Minutes later…

"YO!... Vetti!... wake up man!" My friend grabs my shoulder and shakes it until I raise my head.

"Where's the fire!" I say as I raise my head.

"Where heading to the next stage of the exams, C'mon!" Says my friend. He turns around and starts to follow the group of genins. I get up shake my head and wake myself up. My friend G-Berg and Reiser turn around and stare at me.

"What's up guys?" I notice fire in their eyes… I'm in trouble.

"Where you gonna raise your hand Vetti?" Says Reiser. I look to the left and see a beautiful girl with long hair and beautiful green eyes. "Over her Vetti, were you going to raise you hand and screw us over, huh?" His voice gets louder.

"Well." Says G-Berg. I look at them.

"Yea I was! So what, were still here. Get off my case man!" A short pause occurs.

"Your pathetic Vet… just like your father… he never made it as a ninja did he?" A smile falls on G-bergs face.

"WHAT YOU SAY!" The sound of an unleashed sword echoed through the halls as a blade appeared in front of G-Berg's neck. "I SHOULD CUT YOUR HEAD OFF RIGHT NOW FOR WHAT YOU SAID!" The fire is now in my eyes as my vision turns red with anger and hate.

"Chill out Vetti we were just kidding." Says Reiser. The sword is removed and put back in its domain of silence. The closing of the sheath calms me down as I walk away with conscious of regret and anger. I walk through the hall ways of the academy by myself, I talk the long way out to think.

"What assholes… damnit!" I say in my head. I turn the corner and I see the beautiful girl again.

"What were you thinking raising your hand, and you almost cost us again just like last year!" Said the girl in front of Reiko. She starts to sob, the she starts to cry.

"I try so hard for you guys and all you do is yell at me." She sobs again and tears drip down her face and onto the wooden floor. "That's not fair I put my life on the line just like you two… what makes me have to be prefect?" She runs away with tears in her eyes. I stop peering from around the corner and take a step back so I can get out of her way. I close my eyes and let out a big sigh. Next thing I know WAM! I get hit. It's her…

"Oh… I'm sorry I should have been paying attention." I see he on the floor wiping the tears off her face. The poor girl.

"Its ok I should have had been paying attention too." I help her up and pretend like I don't know why she's crying. "What's wrong? What happened?" I say. She has her head hung down low facing the floor. She raises he head and looks at me. I see a twinkle in her eye… like the twinkle of happiness or hope.

"Its nothing to bad, my friends were just yelling at me for almost failing them… I'm such an idiot." She looks to the side and a small tear falls out her eye and slowly moves down her cheek. I take my thumb and I wipe it off.

"Its ok my friends just did the same thing to me, its ok for them to screw up but we need to be perfect." She adjusts her headband and says.

"Yea well, I'm glad someone cares how I feel… sometimes I just want to run away from the sadness and sorrow this life brings me." She looks at the floor again.

"Maybe its not your life that brings you pain? Maybe it's the people you're forced to deal with? You don't have to swallow your pride and be nice to them; you should be with people who care about you and nothing more. C'mon lets go to the next stage… I won't treat you like you squad members do." She raises he head and smiles. I put out my hand and offer a hand shake. "I'm Dan." She jumps toward me and hugs me. It's like she choking me. Before I have to tell her to let go she releases me. We walk for awhile and stay away from our squad members.

"My name is Reiko." She says in a soft voice. I look at her, and she looks at me. She smiles she doesn't seem upset any more. I'm happy for her, I still got issues with my partners that hasten been settled. "You what would help us right now?" She says.

"What?" I say.

"A nice hot bath in the springs."

"Hot springs? I didn't know there were hot springs near by." She grabs my hand.

"C'mon I'll show you Dan." We run into the forest and leave the trail. Mist and steam start to fill the air. Next thing I know there's a pool of steaming water in the middle of a forest. Like it was always there but no one knew of it. She lets go of my hand and walks to the pool. She talks of her sandals and puts her foot in the hot water. "Oh it's perfect. Close your eyes Dan." She smiles at me like she can trust me. I close my eyes and she starts to take off her clothes. I know this because I'm taking a peek at her. First she takes of her shirt and her bra at the same time. Then she takes off her underwear and the sandal on her left foot. She slowly slides herself into the pool and relaxes. She takes of her headband and places it on the grass next to her shirt and bra. "Ok you can look know." I remove my hands and look at her. Only her head and neck are sticking out of the water. "Well get in. The water is great." She says. She dunks her head under water and comes back up.

"Ok." Something is wrong… I just met her. This is strange, but I like it. I take of my clothes and head band. I walk to the edge of the pool and keep a good distance from her. I slide in slowly, the water is hotter than I expected. "Ahhhh… your right Reiko this is nice."

"I told you, this is just what we needed to get rid of all that stress." She's right I can feel the tension slipping away. I close my eyes and rest my head on the edge of the pool. It's quiet for awhile. I completely forget about the exams and my so called friends. Its nice, its calm, its quiet. My left shoulder starts to become heavy. I open my eyes and Reiko is sitting right next to me. Not only can I feel her head on my shoulder but her warm body is also something I feel. "Ahhhh… I so glad someone cares about me. Thank you Dan for earlier." She says. She moves around a bit and gets comfortable.

"No prob." I say. I try to keep my cool and not freak out. I never have been this close to a girl, and I feel out of my league.

"You know I've seen you fight Dan." She says. Has she been stalking me or something? "Everyone saw you take out your sword and put it toward your friend's neck."

"Well I don't like it when my team mates treat me like that, I'm just as good as they are." I say. She lets out a big sigh.

"You don't have to be cute with me Dan."

"What?" She moves on top of my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and moves closer. She closes her eyes, so do I. First I feel her mouth, and then I feel her body being pressed on mine. I open my eyes and Reiko is kissing. Not only do I feel her kissing me but I feel her breasts being pressed onto my chest as well. As I feel her nipples get hard and she starts to put my tongue in my mouth. I let her do it because I like this. But I'm wondering why. Just as I need air she releases me. But her grip around my neck is still in place. She gets off my lap and sits next to me. She rests her head on my right shoulder. She gets comfy, and lets out another sigh. After she just gets comfy she gets up and stands in the pool. She sits herself on the edge of the pool and puts her feet in the hot water. She crosses her right leg over her left and covers her most private spot. She the covers he breast with her arms and lays down on the cold grass. I don't peek at her during this but I know what's going on. I'm still in the hot springs trying to figure out what just happened.

"You remind me of my brother." I don't say anything; I don't really know what to say. "You act like him you talk like him, every time I look at you and hear you speak, I see him." She turns over on the grass and curls up into a ball on the cold ground. I get out of the pool and sit at the edge of the pool with my feet in the water. "I loved my brother… two years ago he died in my arms and I can never forget him. I really loved him; he was the only man I ever made a connection with. It was more than just sibling love for each other. I don't know if he loved me as much but I know he loved me as a sister, maybe even more." She starts to cry again. I'm still speechless and have nothing to say, nothing to comfort her in the emotional stage. "Do you love me Dan?"

To see the rest log on to www.alfamillion.tk


End file.
